Wireless device users frequently bring wireless devices (e.g., cellular telephones, MP3 players, etc.) with them wherever they go to stay in touch with the outside world, to play music and so forth. Users commonly use a wireless device for these reasons while exercising.
When a user exercises in a gym, electronic and other exercise equipment may be present. Electronic exercise equipment usually has several settings that should be adjusted before a suitable workout can be provided to the user. For example, if a user wishes to use a treadmill, the user may need to set the user's age, gender, weight, desired speed, desired incline and/or desired pre-set exercise program. The more sophisticated and feature-laden the exercise equipment, the more involved the set up process typically becomes. Even in the case of non-electronic exercise equipment, settings must be remembered by the user, or written down for future use. Otherwise, the user will either risk using the equipment improperly, or will have to determine the proper settings every time he or she uses the equipment. For example, weight equipment typically has settings for weight, seat position and the like.
Various forms of feedback may be provided to the user once the user has completed the workout. For example, the number of repetitions the user performed, distance run, calories expended, average heart rate, etc., are all types of information that may be useful in determining future workouts or tracking a user's progress. Conventionally, such information may need to be recorded manually, such as in a paper notebook. Specialized exercise equipment, such as a heart rate monitor, may record feedback information that it recorded itself, but typically such specialized devices do not record information from other devices, such as electronic exercise equipment.